Un idiot pas comme les autres !
by Kagura-chii
Summary: Je ne pense pas au histoire d'amour éternelle, car la mienne est un vrai fiasco, surtout quand on tombe amoureuse du plus idiot de tous les garçons qui existent sur Terre, surtout un garçon de Fairy Tail !


**Yahooooooo minna !**

**Moi c'est Kagura-chii ! Je vous présente ma première fic, c'est un one-shot sur Fairy Tail ! N'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews et me dire vos avis :3 Bye bye ~**

**Enjoy ~**

**Kagura-chii ~**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Cher journal, on m'a toujours dit que toutes les histoires d'amours se terminent bien, que le prince est toujours très intelligent, très gentil, qu'il vient sauver sa princesse puis qu'il l'embrasse et bla bla bla ! Mais je ne pense pas ça, car la mienne est un vrai fiasco, surtout quand on tombe amoureuse du plus idiot de tous les garçons qui existent sur Terre, surtout un garçon de Fairy Tail ! **

Revenons un peu en arrière...

**- Haaaa... *soupir***

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Lucy-chan ? dit Mirajane, la barmaid de la guilde.**

**- Rien qui ne concerne l'amour !disais-je d'un air énervé.**

**- Je vois ! Tu t'es disputée avec Natsu ? dit-elle d'un air inquiet.**

**- ...Oui.**

**- Ma pauvre Lucy...**

A ce moment là Mirajane ne voulais plus en parler parce qu'elle avait aperçue Natsu qui venait d'entrer dans la guilde. Natsu Dragneel un mage de feu qui détruit tout sur son passage... même le coeur d'une jeune femme comme moi. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le voir !

**- Yo Mira ! Tu n'aurais pas vu-**

**- Bonjour Natsu ! Si... si tu cherches Happy il est avec Wendy et Sharuru là bas !**

**- Haa... Merci !**

Natsu s'était éloigné des 2 jeunes femmes et alla rejoindre son compagnon. Je sais qu'il a posé son regard sur moi... Même affalée sur le comptoir j'ai l'impression qu'il piétine mon coeur seulement avec son regard si perçant !

**- Merci Mirajane... !soufflais-je.**

**- De rien Lucy-chan, tu devrais aller te reposer tu n'as pas très bonne mine ! dit-elle sur un ton très joyeux ! **

**- Tu as raison ! On se voit demain ! **

**Maintenant qu'il sait que je l'évite... il se pourrait bien qu'il vienne chez moi pour me parler. Mais que va-t-il me dire ? Peut-être des excuse ou bien des reproches ? J'ai très peur !**

**La nuit était tombée ~**

**- Haa ça fait tellement de bien de prendre un bain ! N'est-ce pas Plue ?**

**- Puupun !**

Je suis partie en direction de ma cuisine pour me préparer quelque chose à manger. Mais j'entendais des bruits perturbants dans ma chambre ! Armée d'une poêle et d'une fourchette je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. A l'instant je n'avais pas réagi mais Natsu était là ! Pas seulement Natsu mais aussi Erza et Grey ainsi qu'Happy ! MAIS QUE FONT-ILS DANS MA CHAMBRE !?

**- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma chambre !?hurlais-je paniquée !**

**- On est venu te rendre visite, puisque tu n'avais pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette aujourd'hui ! dit-elle tout en fouillant dans mon tiroir à sous-vetements.**

**- Merci de t'en inquiétée Erza mais tu n'es pas obligée de regarder dans mes tiroirs !**

**- Ha au fait que fais tu avec une poêle et une fourchette ? dit Gray presque nu dans ma chambre.**

**- Heuu... Et bien j'ai cru qu'il y avait un... un voleur ! Mais je doit avoir l'habitude de vos visites surprises maintenant... Hahaha !**

**- Tssk ! Bon moi je me tire !**

**- Où tu vas Natsu ! dit-elle en l'attrapant par son écharpe.**

**- Je rentre ! Où est le problème ?!**

**- Le problème c'est que si tu est venu avec nous alors ça veut dire que tu dois partir avec nous ! Donc tu reste là !**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- L-laisse le Erza ! Ne vous disputez pas pour rien.**

Une ambiance froide s'était installée. Pour qui il se prend ? Venir puis repartir dès qu'il me voit ? Et puis voir Erza en colère ne me réjouis pas ! Natsu avait claqué la porte, puis Erza s'était approché de moi puis me serra dans ses bras.

**- Je vais le chercher ! dit Gray.**

**- Merci !**

**- Erza qu'-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ne t'inquiete pas Lucy, ce n'est qu'un idiot !**

A ces mots, je sentais mes yeux s'embuer. Puis une seconde plus tard je fondis en larmes dans les bras d'Erza. Je suis si heureuse qu'elle soit à mes cotés !

Beaucoup plus tard mes pleures avaient cessés. Mais je me suis rendue compte que nous étions déja le matin. Je me suis peut être endormie.

**- Tu te sens mieux ? me dit Erza d'un air inquiet.**

**- O-oui merci beaucoup Erza !**

**- Bien je vais à la guilde, n'oublie pas de venir ! **

**- Oui à tout à l'heure.**

**Erza est partit si vite, peut être qu'elle doit partir en mission. A ce moment la quelqu'un avait frappé à la fenêtre, c'était Happy. **

**- LUCY ! dit-il affolé.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as Happy ?**

**- C'est Natsu je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée ! Il avait promis qu'on irait pécher !**

**- C-calme toi ! Tu n'as qu'a le chercher correctement !**

**- J'ai cherché partout ! Il est introuvable !**

**- Bon sang... Il ne me reste plus qu'a le chercher avec toi..**

**- Merci ! **

D'après les endroit que Happy a survoler, je me suis mis en tête qu'il devait sûrement être dans la foret pour faire une sieste comme chaque jour où il n'allait pas mission.

**- Natsu ! Repond Happy te cherche depuis des heures !**

**- Natsuuuu ! hurlait-il.**

**- De toute façon ce n'est qu'un idio- Haaaaa !**

**- Lucy ! criait Happy.**

Super. Je me suis pris une racine, non "une jambe" dans le pied, bon sang ça fait mal. HEEE une jambe ! Mais c'est Natsu qui est allongé !

**- Qui traite-tu d'idiot, imbécile ?**

**- Qu-quoi ? C'est toi l'imbécile, tu m'a fais tombée, excuse toi !**

**- Et puis quoi encore !**

**- Si on ne serait pas parti à ta recherche je ne me serais pas foulé la cheville ! Idi-mmmmm !**

Natsu avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme si il voulait que je me taise. Bon sang il a encore ce regard perçant que me fais craquer.

**- Écoute ça me fais mal au coeur de ne plus te parler... C'était mieux avant notre dispute. Luce tu sais... Je... t'aime !**

**- C'est beau l'amour ! dit Happy en nous survolant.**

**- Tu vas te taire ! hurlais Natsu tout en essayant d'attraper Happy.**

**- Je t'aime aussi !**

_A ce moment la je ne l'ai pas réalisé mais c'est ainsi que Natsu est devenu mon prince, même si c'est un idiot, je l'aimerais toujours !_

**Haaaaaaaa et voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce one-shot ! Pensez a mettre des reviews et donnez moi vos avis :3**

**Bye bye ~**


End file.
